Miniaturization of electronic components has made it possible to produce small, portable consumer electronic products of all sorts, such as radios, tape cassette players, disc players, telephones, television receivers, calculators and computers. The downsizing of those products from their larger-sized ancestors has included incorporating them into rigid cases like their ancestors were. Some products have parts that articulate relative to other parts, such as folding screens in some television receivers and the erectable screens of most "laptop" and "notebook" computers. Some products, such as audio devices, have soft padded cases in which they remain during use. Padded carrying cases, from which the device is removed for use, are frequently provided with the product or are available for separate purchase.
It is, accordingly, well-known to provide protection for portable electronic products by means of soft carrying cases, which receive a unitary product, i.e, a complete product contained in a hard case, or a product with an articulating case of hard parts (the computer example).